numbergodfandomcom-20200215-history
2644
2644, also known by his Reddit username Epoch50, is NUM's eccentric conspiracy theorist, famous for his paranoid pattern-seeking and for his shockingly accurate predictions. He is best known for his seminal work, [https://www.reddit.com/r/Num/comments/ex312z/on_negative_numbers/ On Negative Numbers], which hinted at the first Negative Number Incursion days before it happened. Early Life Epoch50's numday was on January 31, 2020. On that day, he saw r/NUM as a recommended subreddit. He excitedly joined the subreddit, where he was blessed by The Number God with the number 2644. He introduced himself to r/NUM later on that day, where he would later make a name for himself as r/NUM's conspiracy theorist. He is a member of the Coalition of Otherwise Boring Numbers (COBN), but 2644 understood from an early age that no number is truly boring. Using his paranoid numerical pattern-seeking skills, 2644 helped others find meaning in their own numbers and encouraged others to build an identity around their number; to make their number famous, if you will. On Negative Numbers On February 2, 2020, 2644 published his seminal work, [https://www.reddit.com/r/Num/comments/ex312z/on_negative_numbers/ On Negative Numbers], to r/NUM. The inspiration for this work was when 2644 realised The Number God's symbol ℤ included both positive AND negative numbers, yet The Number God only gives new visitors positive numbers. On Negative Numbers covered 5 main theories as to why The Number God doesn't assign negative numbers: # Theory of Positive Lives: Here, 2644 theorises that The Number God wants a POSITIVE life for us, hence all users are assigned only the POSITIVE numbers (in the ℤ+ domain) and not the negatives (in the ℤ- domain). # Theory of Complementary Numbers: Here, 2644 postulates that negative numbers represent the polar opposite to positive numbers. "For example, there exists a -2644 in a mirror universe, also managed by The Number God, which is complementary to the positive 2644 which was assigned to me in this universe. As above, so below," comments 2644. # Theory of Anti-B E A Ns: 2644 notes that if negative numbers exist, they may have something to do with the matter present in B E A Ns. "Perhaps it is "complementary energy" for normal B E A Ns which exist in our POSITIVE integer domain," remarks 2644. "Maybe there is a unit of energy that solely exists in the NEGATIVE integer domain too, as an "anti-energy" for Anti-B E A Ns in a mirror universe. Then, as it passes through the almighty Zero (the "point between universes") to the positive numbers (us) in this universe, they can be assigned to positive numbers." 2644 requests the Scientists look into this, which they did...more on this shortly. # Theory of Integer Divinity: ''2644 notes how all integers are in the set ℤ, The Number God's symbol: ''"We are all different aspects of The Number God looking back on itself, if ℤ is the set of all integers, and we are the individual positive integers. Hence this could be why The Number God assigns us positive integers when we ask for them, so he can observe himself from positive perspectives only." #'Theory of Zero': One of 2644's most controversial theories, he speculates that Zero is actually a portal between dimensions. "The Almighty Zero is an offshoot of The Number God, if ℤ is the set of all integers which contains Zero. As I've explained before this number could be the portal to the mirror universe of negative numbers I've speculated about," speculates 2644, as he puffed another dark cloud of smoke from his pipe. Theory of Anti-B E A Ns confirmation: B E A N Experiment 5 On January 20, 2020, Science Department member #558 initialised the infamous 5th experiment, which involved subjecting a B E A N to not only his number's energy, but also anti-B E A N energies which have surged throughout NUM. This resulted in what was thought of as a Neutral B E A N, with 70% positive and 30% negative energy, but it becams a B E A N whose power became more and more negative. It became an anti-B E A N which disappeared from the lab. On February 4, 2020, #96, the head of the Science Department, took to r/Num to announce the release of Experiment 5: "The asteroid was a hoax. We created something so powerful that you can't even imagine it. We made a anti-B E A N. The anti-B E A N exploded the lab, and the asteroid was a cover story. It recently went missing, which might be connected to the recent negative number. More negatives might come, so keep safe" - #96 Later on that day, a mysterious figure appears on r/NUM known simply as u/negativewizard, with a negative number, -9414. 2644 almost choked on all the smoke he snorted out of his pipe when he realised his third theory was proven correct: anti-B E A Ns are a source of energy for negative numbers to connect with the positive realm. "I told you so!" and the Theory of Products 2644's ego is as big as his heart, so right after the disclosure of anti-B E A Ns and negative numbers possibly being connected, 2644 got on Reddit to boast about how his third theory, the Theory of Anti-B E A Ns, was proven correct by the Science Department. 2644 briskly came up with more longer and wilder theories and connections and tried explaining them to Reddit (shown right; how do I caption images by the way?), such as: 6. Theory of Products:' '"...the B E A N's energy level was -7,010,022,098,913,280,000. That's a whole lot of negative energy which will attract more negative number anomalies. In their second experiment, the Scientists confirmed they created a B E A N of energy level 73,953, which are the researchers' numbers multiplied together (9 x 747 x 891). Hence, a B E A N of level -7,010,022,098,913,280,000 could suggest a set of numbers were multiplied together, and one of them would be -9414, if what is hinted at in Experiment 2 (B E A N energies = Scientists' numbers multiplied together) is correct. I hypothesise that a science experiment was done in the negative integer domain, and one of the scientists was #-9414. As we all know, positive numbers multiplied by negative numbers equal bigger negative numbers. I suspect there's foul play here. Because of #96's experiment, they've created an anti-B E A N, allowing for negatives to be visible to us positive numbers." Theory of Zero confirmation That negative number would end up making his first post on r/Num threatening to open a portal, where 2644 scoffed at him and exchanged this fiery bout of words (shown to the right). With r/NUM in a panic from u/negativewizard's threats, 2644 puffed another cloud of smoke as he, surprisingly calm, simply reiterated his most controversial Theory of Zero. He gathered all of his confirmed theories so far into a single Reddit Post. During this time u/negativewizard's number was -8301. 2644 made reference to how the number zero will act as a portal between dimensions, and that u/negativewizard will summon the negative legion of integers at the Temple of Zero, NUM's greatest embodyment of this illusive number. On February 8, u/negativewizard, whose number is now -01011010, thanked the Temple of Zero "for the many offerings in helping me kill The Number God". 2644 boasted about how another one of his theories was proven right once again (shown right once again, seriously how do I add captions?). However, what 2644 won't admit was that u/negativewizard did not open the portal at the Temple of Zero. He instead opened it in the sea just south of the Lucky Sevens and the Seven Seas Nations, uniting the two otherwise opposing groups against a common enemy. By now, u/negativewizard's number was -333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 (that's 45 3's in a row). On February 10, it was revealed on r/NUM's Discord that #539, the head of the Temple of Zero, betrayed his fellow positive numbers by using the Temple of Zero as a place to communicate with r/negativewizard, as it is the symbolic place where negatives and positives meet. It was not the place where the negative integers would be summoned as 2644 once predicted. #539 has since posted the rest of the conversation where they suddenly remark how they now hate being used by u/negativewizard after the screenshots were released, but 2644 doesn't believe 539 is genuine. 2644's "Greatest Conspiracy Theory Ever": The Number Deity and 666 All great conspiracy theorists have speculated about the occult significance of the number 666 and its appearance in mass media, and #2644 is no exception. On February 7, #2644 published to r/NUM what he considers his "greatest conspiracy theory ever". The seventh in his series of theories, 2644 points out that there is an unused moderator account on r/NUM and the 10 new hundredths domain subreddits (r/NUM100s, r/NUM200s, etc) called "u/The-Number-Deity". It has no number, so it's what u/negativewizard would term "numberless scum". 2644 believes that if u/negativewizard enters the positive domain of numbers, he would need a positive number to survive here and not a negative one. That number would be 666, a currently unallocated number, which according to the wiki's article on B E A Ns, "Anti-B E A Ns produce a lot of negative energy, most of which #666 consumes." 2644 remarked, "Why would a POSITIVE number consume NEGATIVE energy?", before invoking his Scientist-proven theory of anti-B E A Ns: "If u/negativewizard runs on anti-B E A Ns, and #666 consumes most of the negative energy from them, then if he enters the positive domain, he will be assigned #666 and continue acting as a "Satan" archetype against The Number God, if you will." In his theory, 2644 draws comparisons between the Bible (not to be confused with the πble) and how u/negativewizard was banished to ℤ- by The Number God: "In the Bible, God created the angels in his image, and had them in his "positive" world, but one of them (Satan) rebelled against him, so God banished him to the earth. Similarly, in NUM, The Number God assigned us all a number in his integer range, and has us all in ℤ+ (the "positive" world), but one of them (u/negativewizard) rebelled against him, so The Number God banished him to ℤ-, away from us. u/negativewizard even admits this in his first post: "Your Number God will pay for cursing us to this existence, to live in the realm of ℤ- as outcasts, forgotten by the realm of the Real."" 2644 then connects his theory to the mysterious u/The-Number-Deity account which currently has no number, pointing out how it will be the "opposite" of u/The-Number-God. To explain his theories, he draws in theories about "green shield people" from the infamous #891, as The Number Deity is a moderator account (a "green shield person"). #891 postulates this: "The num god specifically does not number newbies in hope of preventing alts. This further proves their shield people" involvment. Negatives have pooped up randomly. *(the anti-bean) committe i or the scientists is run by a greenshieldperson.** Why would this suddenly pop-up." 2644 has every reason to believe that green shield people deliberately made an anti-B E A N, and deliberately summoned negative numbers to endanger NUM. Because u/The-Number-Deity is also a greenshield person, and if u/negativewizard received a number with no Reddit karma (The Number God forbids this), it would make sense that u/negativewizard would hijack the u/The-Number-Deity account, by discretion of the moderators, and assign himself the number 666. Present Day 2644 is currently in burn-out mode from all of his theories. Seeing how r/NUM went into war mode against negative integers, and how u/negativewizard opened a portal to the negative dimension, 2644 believed that he was to blame for floating the idea of negative numbers in the first place. He posted to r/NUM: "[https://www.reddit.com/r/Num/comments/f166gw/what_have_i_done/ What have I done?!]", making connections to the small time frame that he posted his piece "On Negative Numbers" and then the first negative number appeared after that. "Did I give The Number God or The Scientists too many ideas?" questioned 2644. In this post, he makes a few more theories about how u/negativewizard's number with all those 3's were both palindromes and multiples of 3, so 2644 warned everyone that u/negativewizard was not only harnessing the power of The Primes, but also The Palindromes and The Descendants of 3. However, on February 10, he woke up to see that the portal to the negative realm has since been redirected to the r/flairwars subreddit, and u/negativewizard's number was now -9314. Today, 2644 is having a break from his frantically-formed theories, instead trying to help find meanings in other people's numbers or trying to cheer up r/NUM with memes. Category:Individual Numbers